It Won't Be Long Now
by magnipisika16
Summary: He waited for a sound or a whisper-anything that will tell him that his friend will be back for him, after so much that went on between them. Again, he stared out the window, where he imagined his friend's eager face pressed against it, inviting him to come outside and play. The snow was filling his view, and he felt cold, and the cold has always bothered him as much.


**First of all, I would like to say that upon finishing this fic, I shall try and protect my ass from getting kicked by you, dear readers for the pathetic lack of plot. That is all.**

* * *

_**To Caryn. I am sorry but this is all I can do with my writing muse gone. I hope you still like it though, because you are one of the reasons why I wrote this in the first place.**_

* * *

_**To Mickey. Yeah, I know. I lost my magic touch. I think I need to stop sacrificing virgin plot bunnies to the Lake of Academic Writing from now on. Still, hope I remain adequate enough to be a writing rival (for lack of a better term).**_

* * *

It was snowing again, much to the youth's disappointment. He knew how much he hated snow. It made him feel cold, and the cold was something that bothered him much. So very much.

It might take him years before he could learn to love it again. Or it might never come at all. He might resent the slush for all his life.

Not that he still has a long way to go, of course.

It won't be long now...

"Hey, there..."

His gaze shifted from the view of the relentlessly falling snow, and drifted it towards her small and slightly trembling figure. She tried to form a smile despite the face full of tears, but she couldn't fool him. Lately, she couldn't fool anybody, even if she tried.

So many things have changed for the past three years.

He returned his gaze to the window, heaving one long and heavy sigh. There was silence after that. Only the sound of the clock could be heard, and it buried them both in awkward nostalgia.

Too many memories are going back, and he knew that she hated it. He definitely did.

But it was only when the memories began replaying more recent episodes that he allowed himself to fully acknowledge her presence.

"Are you still there?"

She immediately broke from her mild dazed state to return him a look—perhaps of annoyance, judging from how he saw her reflection on the window glass, but, knowing her, he can never be sure.

"Obviously," she snapped, rolling her eyes. "Really, three years and that's all the welcome I'm going to get from you? Real mature..."

He didn't reply.

She just watched him watching nothingness, before deciding to speak again.

"You act too much like him..." she groaned. "It's just too annoying..."

It was then that he bothered replying. She was beginning to get to him.

"You don't seem annoyed with him when he's around..."

Her eyes widened—a combination of annoyance and embarrassment—before returning her solemn expression for him to see.

The boy snorted before returning his gaze to the window again.

He hated the look of pity more than anything in this world.

|...|

It was snowing again, much to the youth's excitement. Snow had always meant a lot of things to him. He loved the look of snow, and he loved the warmth that oddly came with it. He loved the soft, white flurry and he loved how it accumulates by his yard, as if to invite him to come out and play.

But, moreover, he loved how it becomes his best excuse to see his neighbor.

He unceremoniously zipped up his coat, put on his hat and his shoes, and made his way through the door. His sister called after him to have at least some breakfast first before running out into the open, but he simply cannot waste time for something as silly as breakfast.

He can always eat later.

The snow was already halfway through burying him alive, but he still treaded the deep white to reach the next house. Twenty five yards was never that far for him, anyway.

Soon, he was in front of the house, but he didn't stop there. He still went on, onwards the tall tree that was strategically placed just next to his neighbor's window. Without thinking, he grabbed the trunk and began climbing it.

A hand began wiping against the slightly frosted glass, creating a small slit for the owner's pair of red eyes to see through. The boy saw his overly-energetic friend climbing up; his small hands adept in choosing the branches that were least likely to break.

"Green...?"

The green-eyed boy finally reached the final branch and he began calling out.

"Red!" he cried to the window. "Red! You there?"

The said boy just blinked at him, his red orbs the only thing visible in that icy window. Green crawled a little more closely, reaching out to knock on his window. The other boy cringed at the sound.

"I heard you the first time," he responded softly.

"Oh," Green blinked. "I thought you were still asleep..." Then he brightened up again.

"Come on, Red! Come out of here! It's snowing, see?" He gestured behind him, where the vast effects of last night's winter storm can be seen.

He just stared.

"What?" he laughed. "You said we'd play if it snows again in Pallet Town, right? Well, here's the snow you were asking for, now come on! Before somebody sees me up here and mistake me for a mankey."

The boy just shook his head, and tried to look behind him.

"Why?" Green asked again. "Is your dad still there?"

"He just left..." was his meek reply.

"Then, what are you so afraid of? Let's go and play!"

Again, he just looked at him. Beyond him, even.

"What? Are you still sleepy?"

He shook his head.

"Are you sick?"

He shook his head again.

The brunet thought for a moment.

"Don't tell me you're scared..."

There was a slight hesitance in the other one's eyes before shaking his head again.

"Oh, come on, Red," he jeered, pressing his palms and face against the glass, much to the other's fright. "There's nothing to be scared about! It's just snow!" He began knocking gently again. "Nothing's going to hurt you down there!"

Red shook his head again.

Green went back for a moment, looking a bit disappointed. But then, he tried again.

Once more, he pressed his palm and face against the glass, and smiled wide.

"Don't you wanna build a snowman?" he bribed.

Red look appalled for a moment, probably because of the way his friend's face seemed enlarged from his point of view, but soon the doubtful look in his face began to fade, and was replaced by something else.

He actually began to smile.

|...|

It was Spring when he last heard of his friend.

It was one those few days when he'd come down the mountain to check up on his mother, and to some extent, the friends he has left behind.

Besides, he could always use an occasional change of scenery.

The cold always did bother him as much. Not that he was safe from it whenever he comes down, of course.

It was always cold ever since he could remember. He couldn't recall at least one time when he felt at least a bit of warmth in his body. Not during those times whenever his mom would prepare him hot baths, not when he gets to have a chance to sleep in his cozy room, not when he receives the warm hugs from the friends and family who missed him most, and most especially not whenever he tries to see his old friend who was now a well-respected gym leader; someone who no longer has time for him anymore, unlike before.

Secretly, beneath all the attention he gets from everybody else, he still yearns to at least see him or have a chat with him. It was one of the few things he would look forward to whenever he comes home, after all.

But at that very particular time, he wasn't there, and it scared him for a short moment.

"He's been very busy at the gym, sweetie," his mom would tell him in his friend's defense. "He's been getting challenges after challenges from trainers around the globe, and in times when he isn't battling other trainers, he would be travelling to other regions to help his grandfather with his research."

This was always what he hears from her everytime he comes home and he's not there, which became more often than not. However, disappointed as he is, he knew he should be happy.

After so many years of grief and pain, he has finally found the chance to get back on his feet and move on.

He should be happy for him.

|...|

It was Spring then when he had first heard of the idea of becoming a champion.

He heard it on TV one lazy afternoon when he and his grandfather were staying by the living room, waiting for Daisy to finish her rather _extended _phone call with this so-called friend. He was sprawled on the floor, playing with his pokemon figures he got from a cereal box. He made them battle with one another, imagined that they were under the control of two powerful trainers, each encompassing a highly competitive spirit, neither even thinking of backing down. His grandfather was aimlessly surfing through the channels, trying to look for something worthwhile to watch to pass the time.

The transition from one channel to another was fast, but it wasn't fast enough for him to miss a glimpse of a nidoking roaring with all its might. Immediately, he made his grandfather go back, and soon, he was feasting his eyes on one of the most exhilarating battles his young eyes had ever seen. It was more than the battles he had imagined between his plastic toys.

This was the real deal, and he liked what he was seeing.

"A Pokemon Champion...?" his red-eyed friend blinked at him when opted to tell him the very next day. They were back in school after a long winter break, and they acted like they never saw each other for a long time, even though they see each other every day for the past weeks.

"Yea!" he cheered, accidentally knocking down his own clay model. "You should've seen those big pokemon that were fighting on TV! They were so cool! And this guy who was controlling them—Grandpa said he was the champion—_he _seemed powerful on his own! He won the battle so easily, and with a powerful-looking nidoking, too!" He slammed his fist against his clay in determination. "I wanna be just like him! Maybe even more powerful!"

The red-eyed boy seemed skeptical, but he knew better than to crush his friend's big dreams. He simply listened, pretending to be busy rolling his clay into a ball.

But he eagerly paid attention. He liked the way Green's eyes would shine whenever he's got some bright ideas to share. It made him feel like he was with good company for a change.

"You're going to help me, right?" Green suddenly blurted, absolutely seizing his personal space. He immediately shrank back.

"What...?" He stared at the model his friend had destroyed and now rebuilding. He wasn't sure if it was an injured pikachu or a deflated jigglypuff, or a pokemon he's never heard of before.

"Not with this, silly!" The brunet swatted it away, and made his friend look at him straight in eye. "With being stronger! Of course, if I want to be a top trainer, I really need a good sparring partner. Someone who's strong and spirited to keep me sharp! I want a powerful rival!"

Red just watched him with uncertainty.

"And I want you to play the part, Red!"

"I don't know, Green," the other mumbled, going back to his business of making balls of clay. "I don't think I'm cut out to be a trainer..."

"Nonsense!" Green slammed the table again, narrowly missing Red's model if the latter didn't pull it away in time. "Grandpa said your mom was once an awesome trainer when she was a girl! You have got to at least inherit at least some skills from her! Come on, Red..." He grabbed both his hands and made a puppy face. "Do it for me."

Red immediately pulled his hands away and sighed as he returned to his work.

"I'll think about it..."

"That's the spirit!" He slapped him heartily on the back before finally returning to his work.

"What are you making anyway, Red?"

The other blinked once before speaking again.

"A snowman..."

Green neared his face to the figure for closer examination.

"Wow, it does look like one..." Then he returned to his work. "But I bet it won't be as awesome as the nidoking I'm making!"

"_That's _a nidoking...?"

"Yeah, why? What does it look like?"

The red-eyed boy blinked again, before looking him in the eye.

"You promise you won't be offended?"

|...|

Summer was always a symbol of unwelcomed beginnings for him.

Even up in that mountain, the amount of cold reduces significantly from freezing to somehow tolerable. He always found it weird to wake up and find himself freezing a little less than usual, and it doesn't help that whenever he comes out his cave, he sees the faint blare of the sun.

Somehow, the whole place feels a little lit up, and, yes, it was beautiful, but it was also too much for someone like him.

The sunlight was always too bright for someone who's been accustomed in darkness his entire life.

And since it was summer and the cold was somehow bearable, the number of challengers—both wild pokemon and trainers—increase in number, and he finds that uncomfortable. Yes, he still welcomes them all—it was the challenge of it that keeps him coming back, after all—but it somehow destroys the silence that he had grown accustomed to.

But of course, it wasn't just the challengers that he expects as company. It was also the only time in the year when _he _would climb the mountain to check him up, even though that boy denies that he was doing exactly that.

It began on the first summer he's spent up in that mountain. He surprised him by appearing at the entrance of his cave, trembling, both from anger and cold. When he went out to meet him, the first thing he heard from his friend was one mercilessly long lecture about how inconvenient it was to reside in that very place and that he was stupid to even last that long.

Many times he asked—no, make that _demanded_—that he come down the mountain with him, and many times did he refuse. And many times, he came back.

Every summer, he was there to check up on him, and beg him to come home.

Until there came that one summer when he didn't show up.

|...|

Summer was always a symbol of welcomed endings for him.

The final school bell rang, and the first thing he did was grab his friend by the hand and dragged him out of the classroom out into the open.

Finally, his most long-awaited time has come.

Red and Green were both not allowed to choose their own starters yet. Professor Oak had said that he only allows someone to start his own journey when he is at least ten years of age. For the boys' case, it wouldn't be long, since Green's birthday was just around the corner, and Red's was just two months after. But still, they needn't their own pokemon to be able to train. Daisy had received her first pokemon a long time ago—her Clefable—and she allowed for Green to borrow it from time to time. As for Red, he had his mother's pokemon, all domesticated, but still can pull of a battle. Maybe two.

Every morning, Green would do the exact same thing he'd do during winter mornings, except now, he never asked for him to come out and build a snowman.

Green believed they had outgrown that a long time ago.

In the days that they have a battle, Red had won more often than they'd have a draw. To Green's surprise, Red had grown into something he had wanted his friend to be.

A worthy rival.

And though he was happy at how Red alone was enough to make him aim higher, his grandfather was not pleased.

Though he never said it directly to his grandson, especially whenever Red was around, Professor Oak would always hint at how he found Green's powers inadequate. He was strong and skillful, yes, but, it was obvious from the tone of his voice that he favors something in Red that he couldn't find in his own grandson.

Green had tried his very best to observe Red everytime they train, just to see what it was, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't find it. Daisy had once suggested that it might be Professor Oak's way of encouraging him to further better himself so he would be ready when the time comes for him to receive his own starter pokemon, and for so long, it was what he made himself believe.

But, soon he grew tired of living in a supposed lie, and when they finally were allowed to receive their starters, he wasted no time and took the pokemon that was at an advantage against the one that Red had chosen and he stormed off, never giving his friend at least one glance.

"Smell ya' later!" he called before slamming the door behind him, unaware that behind him, the other boy had developed a look of longing directed at him.

A look he will keep in his eyes until the day he died.

|...|

It was fall when Red decided to climb down, much to everyone's surprise.

He knew it was off schedule, but he couldn't help it. The cold was getting to him, and much as he hated to admit it, he was feeling lonesome.

Ever since he was defeated at the hands of that boy, he couldn't help but feel lonesome about so many things. Sure, many still clambered up to try their luck like that particular trainer, but somehow, he couldn't bring himself to fight like the way he fought before.

It was as if his first experience in losing had changed him more than he ever wanted to be changed.

Not that he felt bad, of course. It was about time somebody came and proved himself stronger than him. He was getting tired of becoming the strongest—of being regarded as the most powerful.

The power never gave him what he always wanted anyway.

Pallet Town was lovely during autumn season. Because of the number of trees that surrounded the place, the amount of leaves that fall is so big that it felt like it snowed, except that the snow this time was not white and soft but brown and brittle.

The metaphor hurt him more than it should have, and for that, he was surprised.

He pressed his hand against a tree and tried to balance himself. When he concluded for himself that it was just an after effect of sudden change in the atmosphere, he immediately dismissed it, and began walking back again.

The image of Viridian City Gym from earlier unexpectedly played in his head as he walked, and the idea of it being empty save for a bunch of pokemon which he assumed to be his friend's somehow troubled him.

In the end, that guy still hasn't come home. No wonder.

He coughed once. Then twice. Then thrice again. A certain pang of pain ran through his spine back and forth as he did so, but somehow, he still managed to dismiss it from his head.

Besides, he could always ask his mom for some cough medicine, insanely-prepared woman as she was.

Probably sensing the atmosphere of Pallet Town again, his pikachu suddenly popped out of its pokeball and began frolicking around his feet as he went. His gaze followed the yellow blur around and around his feet, and it made him dizzy for some reason.

He didn't know how it happened. All he remembered was that he made one small step forward, and soon, he felt his face against the ground, his body aching all over.

|...|

It was fall when his friend reached his make-believe throne, eyes monotonous, and yet the body movement stiff and alert.

He took it as a form of challenge, and like the competitive spirit that he was, he accepted.

Finally, he can show to the world that he was a much better trainer than his friend.

"Hey, Red!" Green called out from the elevated platform where he stood. The other boy just blinked at him. "I was looking forward to seeing you, Blue! Hahah, that is so great! My rival should be strong to keep me sharp. While working on my Pokédex, I looked all over for Pokémon. Not only that, I assembled teams that would beat any Pokémon type. And now…"

He pointed at the title that was displayed just behind him, printed in bold letters.

Many have wondered what it shall be after a dream has been reached. In Green's case, it was to fall down flat after just a few moments of feeling like he was flying sky high.

The Battle has ended! The Pokemon Champion Green has been defeated!"

"NO! It can't be!"

Green had always wondered to himself if ever the world was against him or that Fate was just trying to be a douchebag to show him that he had slowly become one

Red called back his Charizard and tried to give a small glance at his once-good-old friend and his look of despair. Obviously, he never wanted to do this to him, and all he ever wanted to fulfill his friend's wish. That he become a strong rival for him, and a strong rival he had become.

He wondered if an apology was in order.

"Green, I..." he began, but Green cut him off.

"You're the new POKÉMON LEAGUE CHAMPION! Although I don't like to admit it…" he drawled as he stood up straight, making it a point not to look at him in the eye. "Go on. Gloat. Make fun of me..." He forced a bitter smile as he looked up.

"Man, to think that it was I who started this? Look at where my dreams have dropped me..."

Red tried to find something within him to say—to make Green feel at least a little better better.

But then again, he was never the person with anything to say to anybody, not even to himself.

The doors slammed from behind Red and in came Professor Oak, a proud and approving smile directed—once again—to him, and a disappointed and judgmental frown at his own grandson. Red watched as he approached Green's trembling figure and began his long sermon about loving and trusting his pokemon and as well as the long, long list of how Green can never ever defeat Red.

When Professor Oak was done, he began walking towards him, and just from behind the old man's white lab coat, he caught a glimpse of his friend looking at him with so much hatred that, although he felt elated enough to celebrate with his pokemon his victory, he still managed to go home feeling like a hollow and empty shell.

He tried to look outside his window, and he swore he could hear his old friend's childish voice inviting him out to build another snowman.

|...|

It was snowing again, much to the youth's disappointment. He knew how much he hated snow. It made him feel cold, and the cold was something that bothered him much. So very much.

It might take him years before he could learn to love it again. Or it might never come at all. He might resent the slush for all his life.

Not that he still has a long way to go, of course.

It won't be long now...

"Red, are you even listening?" the girl suddenly snapped. The said boy just blinked, not averting his eyes away from the window. Again, Blue had to repress another urge to scream at her friend playing deaf. She just took it all in as one deep and heavy breath.

"Honestly, I like it more when you were playing mute to all of us," she murmured, looking away. The boy didn't reply.

"See? Like that."

"Blue..." he finally sighed, looking at her again. "What do you want?"

The girl bit her lip and sighed.

"For you to stop acting like that," she whispered. "Come on, Red, I came here as soon as I heard the news, and—"

"I didn't ask you to come here," he replied, looking down at the tubes that hung from his already wiry arm. He followed the trail back to this small contraption just beside his bed, and watched the zigzagged lines move across the screen slowly.

"Yeah, you didn't," she retorted. "But what kind of person would I be if I can't even visit a sick friend?" It was then that she finally let the choke become evident, and she began weeping. Red didn't bother looking at her.

As was mentioned earlier, he hated the look of pity more than anything else. And he wouldn't be able to take it especially from his own friends who used to regard him as the strongest.

Though, he should be able to. The amount of looks of pity that he receives at a day-to-day basis should've made him inured to the feeling.

Blue tried to smile the hurt away as she walked to his bed and wrapped her arms around his neck. He remained still despite the girl's scent floating around the two of them.

"I am so sorry," she murmured against his shirt. Red just moved his eyes towards the contraption next to him.

Yes, it won't be long now...

"When I heard about what happened from your mom, I couldn't help but feel..." She shook her head in an attempt to find the right words. But words failed her, the same way they always failed him for the past few years of his life.

If only at least once, they cooperated with him, then maybe the former champion wouldn't be feeling this way.

"Betrayed?" he suggested when Blue spoke no further. The girl raised her head to stare at him.

"What...?"

"That's what I feel," he continued. "As soon as I found out that this body was withering away, I felt betrayed..."

"Red..."

"But, the more I think about it, the more I realize that, somehow, I deserve everything that's happening to me right now..."

"That's talkshit, Red! No one deserves to suffer the way you're suffering! No one deserves to die this young!"

He didn't reply, and just looked out. The tree where Green used to climb every winter was already getting old, and the branch that used to be strong enough to hold a seven-year-old in place as he knocked on a slightly frosted window was now so feeble that it can't even hold a small pidgey for too long without breaking.

It made Red wonder how Green was going to show up now, if ever he really did plan to show up again.

Blue noticed the thing that caught Red's attention, and she immediately understood.

"You miss him too, don't you, Red?" she asked. No reply, but Blue didn't need an answer to know the truth.

She could read her friend like an open

"Are you able to get some news about him? I haven't gotten any wind from him since the day he moved to Kalos with Daisy. I tried calling him lots of times, but almost always I get a message tone... I don't know if it's just with me—I mean, he does kinda hate me right now, but..." She trailed off, and returned her gaze to Red.

"Have _you _tried calling him?"

Red just blinked once, his gaze remained upon that feeble tree branch.

"Oh come on, Red, you can't possibly keep your stupid rivalry between each other until now. Specially, not now. Green should at least see you before you..."

"What do you want me to say to him?" Red replied.

"Anything! Everything!" she exclaimed. "Tell him that you don't much time anymore, and that..."

"That I want to see him?" Red bit his lips and his eyes looked troubled for a short moment. "But what if I don't want to see him?"

"Now, you're just lying to yourself..."

Red just snorted before lying back on his bed, staring at his window. Blue shook her head in disgust with his actions before reaching into her bag and pulling out her phone. She forced it to him.

"Make. The call. Now."

The boy just watched her eyes grow severely lethal as if to tell him that she was not going anywhere until he did make the call. With a sigh, he opened her phone and began dialing the number he had memorized by heart.

There came ringing from the other line.

"W-Well...?" Blue prodded.

"There's ringing," he whispered. _Just ringing. _

After a few more, and Red was about to give up, there was a sound of clicking, and soon, he heard his voice.

"Hey there," Green's disembodied voice chirped. Red couldn't believe his ears.

He just couldn't.

_Green..._

His eyes shifted uncomfortably at Blue, who was watching his every move.

"H-Hello, Green..." he breathed. Blue's eyes shone as a wide smile spread across her face. Red, however, didn't seem too pleased. He was still looking at her.

Blue pointed at herself. He nodded.

"O-oh..." she smiled sheepishly. "I-I see... I understand..." She stood up quietly, and headed for the door, heeding to Red's request for her to give him some privacy.

When she was out of earshot was when he began loosening his muscles. Green's voice was still talking, and he was already reaching the last part of his speech, and it was still as Red has remembered.

"...And it's been kinda hectic lately, so sorry. But if it's really that important, then just please leave a message after the beep. I promise to get back at you as soon as I get your message. Thanks!"

And, just as scripted, the beep follows along.

Red has lost count of how many times he's heard that awfully long speech of how busy he was there in Kalos, so much that he can't even find the time to be home and pick up the phone for anyone, and then followed by that long beep.

He's been trying to chance upon him, but he couldn't do just that.

He never had the chance.

Normally, as soon he's heard the beep, he'd put the phone down and mope—he's been doing this idiosyncrasy for as long as he could remember—but at this particular moment, he realized he might never have another chance.

With a deep breath, he opened his mouth again.

"H-Hey, Green, it's me, Red..."

The pain in his chest was getting worst. He needed to pick up his pace if he wanted to relay everything.

Before it's too late...

"I've heard that you've moved to Kalos, and... Well, it's been hard to get in touch with you ever since. I..."

He swallowed the heavy lump forming in his throat. It made his ribcage burn.

"I tried calling you a lot of times before, but, I always end up with your answering machine, like now..."

There was a pause—a deep breath, before he continued.

"I..." he sighed. "It's... been a while since I was able to say this much to you... You know, without you interfering with something as... _painful _... as not caring anymore... You keep telling me that you don't care anymore... But the problem is that... I still care..."

He was beginning to lose his breath, but still he prodded to continue.

Even if, to be honest, he didn't know what else to say to him. He has spent so many years leaving the talking to Green and playing the part of the loyal friend who'll do anything his best friend will ask of him, and he was so good at it he's forgotten how to play any other part.

He'll always be Green's best friend, even if the latter has forgotten that a long, long time ago.

"I still care," he repeated. "Even if I know you've long stopped, I still do. Despite all that you've told me and despite all that I wasn't able to tell you, I still care. I..."

Tears began streaming down his cheeks, but he simply dismissed the feeling. He chose to blame the burning sensation in his upper body for the tears, like how he always blamed Fate for bringing so much sadness in his heart whenever he saw his best friend's cold and emotionless eyes ever since that fateful day.

"It's snowing back here," he suddenly mouthed, after losing the guts to continue what he had to say. "Really hard... It's worse than the snow back in Mt. Silver. I hardly felt cold when I was up there, but now... I'm already inside my room, and I'm still shivering."

He coughed again.

"I hate snow."

Red paused for a moment, as if to hear what Green had to say. He was greeted by silence; all he could hear was the sound of small humming from Green's answering machine.

The almost-mute boy never knew how annoying it was to be answered with silence.

"I was always afraid of snow..."

Still no answer.

"You were the only reason why I went out into the open that one winter morning. Because you bribed me. And I let you..."

He tried to listen again, but even he knew he was waiting for nothing.

"I know it's stupid for me to say this, but... I know you're out there, and that you're just refusing to answer, because I know you still hate me, even after all this time. You're just saying you don't care, but you do. I know you do. So please..."

He sniffed.

"...Come home, even for just a short time..."

He looked out and saw the snowflakes hitting against his window, picturing Green's face pressed against its slightly frosted glass, asking him again and again the same question.

"I mean, come on, Green," he choked. "Don't you want to build a snowman again? At least, for one last time... with me?"

He couldn't help it. The pain in his chest was growing worse, and before he could even have the chance to stop himself, he was already sobbing and he couldn't stop.

The door opened behind him, and in came both Blue and his mother. He tried to give them a glance, but his vision was blurred, so he wasn't sure what to get from their faces, but he was still aware enough when his mother wrapped her arms around him gently, her own body trembling as well. He also saw Blue reaching for her phone in his hand, and holding against her ear, saying:

"Red is _dying _Green. If you still care about him at least for a tiny bit, then get your ass home before it's too late..."

After saying those words, she hung up and brought the phone down, and she began crying herself. He watched her and his mother weep for a moment before returning his gaze—for one last time—back to his window.

Yes.

It won't be long now...

**-FIN-**

**This is crap. Forgive me.**

**Still, I want to thank you, dear Reader, for providing the time (and effort) to finish this. Sorry if I wasn't able to offer something new to the fandom, but I'm trying my best QwQ Now, if only my inspiration for writing would come back...**


End file.
